It's All Real
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: Kassi Sullivan never thought her favorite books could ever be real, much less she'd get caught in the middle of a new adventure! Set after book three, no pairings whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way whatsoever own **_**The Mysterious Benedict Society **_**or any of Mr. Stewart's characters. Kassi and her mother are my own creation; please ask for permission before using.**

**Hello all! Yes, I actually am alive. I cannot express how apologetic I am about not writing for so long, so I won't bother trying to express it. This story wouldn't even be posted if not for the lovely Spark Writer! Without your encouragement I never would've written this. This one's for you!**

**So this is my first POSTED Mysterious Benedict Society FanFiction. I've written so many more, but this one is specifically created for FF. So without further ado, here 'tis! Review and let me know if you like it!**

**~Jaacs**

**XxXxXxXx**

A lot of things happened that summer. Not all of them were good, but the great things that did happen came to overshadow every negative event that had disrupted my life. It started in July of 2012. I'd just gotten back from my mission trip to El Paso with my youth group, and I was still riding the adrenaline of connecting with so many families and witnessing to so many children. I felt like I was invincible.

That feeling came crashing down when I got home from a friend's house one evening and came face to face with my mother, who was in her room flinging clothes into her suitcase in a blur. She kicked my largest suitcase towards me and spoke quickly.

"Hunny, I'm sorry, but we have to leave."

I was dumbfounded. "Leave? Where? Why?"

She straightened, came to me, and put her hands on my shoulders. "Kassi, I know this is hard, but I need you to listen. Our lives are in danger and we need to run. Those _Mysterious Benedict Society_ books you read? Those people are real. All the things that happened are real. Mr. Benedict called about two hours ago and warned me that Mr. Curtain is coming after us."

I was frozen, my mind turning the words over and over again. _They're real. It's all real. _

"Kassi, we need to go."

I nodded dumbly and took my suitcase to my room before shaking my head. _If what she says is true it will not do you good to stand around stupid._ I scolded myself and set about throwing clothes in the case. My mind shifted into urgent mode, which was a cross between calculating and panicked.

"How much time to we have?" I yelled as I pulled my favorite blue sweatshirt off a hanger and over my head. It had the symbol that represented my choir at school.

"Mr. Benedict said we're technically safe until Thursday, but we agreed that we needed to get out ASAP." Mom replied as she entered my room, having finished packing. "I'll finish clothes, you go get your computer and chargers and whatever else you want to bring."

I nodded and went into the office, which was next to my bedroom. Grabbing my canvas bag from the closet I slid my laptop and its charger into the main compartment. The small wireless mouse went into an inside pocket, along with my iPhone's connector cable and USB stick. My wristlet with all my money, phone, and headphones went into the main compartment. A pack of gum, chapstick, pencils and eraser went into a zippered pocket, and my sunglasses were placed in a side pocket. I went back to my room and took _Inkheart_, _The Alchemyst,_ and _Heist Society_ and put them in the bag.

"Kassi, bring all the _Society_ books. I'm pretty sure they'd want to see them." Mom said, and I went back and grabbed all five _Mysterious Benedict Society_ books I owned and tossed them into a separate bag. My red blanket and my teddy bear went into the canvas bag and then I was finished. Mom finished two minutes later, and she told me to go fill my water bottle and grab the snacks from the pantry. She'd already filled the cooler. I did as I was told, and then it was time to run. We locked all the doors and windows, checked and rechecked everything, and then got in the car. As we pulled away from the house I was struck with the terrifying feeling that I'd never see it again. I clutched at my heart necklace and prayed that I could come back.

"Why is Mr. Curtain coming after us?" I asked as the house went out of sight. Mom sighed heavily and gripped the steering wheel.

"Because I know Mr. Benedict." She answered stiffly. My jaw dropped.

"You knew this whole time and never told me?"

"No, because you stayed safe this way. If you never knew, you never were involved. If you're involved you're in danger." She said angrily. I was thoroughly shut up.

"Why does Mr. Curtain care?"

"That I know Nicholas?" Mom clarified, more calm. "I don't know."

I stayed quiet for a long time. "Where are we going?"

"South? Florida? I don't know, somewhere nice." Mom answered, with a tiny smile. I frowned and considered my words.

"Mom, we need to go to Mr. Benedict's house." I said evenly. Mom's smile disappeared.

"We can't. It's too dangerous."

"Do you seriously think that Mr. Curtain will leave us alone if we go somewhere else? We're already too involved, Mom. And I don't know about you, but if this creep is gonna try and hurt us or anyone else, I'm not about to stand back and let it happen. We have to go help."

Mom was silent for a long time. I could tell she had her answer, but she still asked. "Why? What can we do?"

"Mr. Benedict is a good guy. Even if we can't do much, I still want to help as much as I can. Whether it's support from the sidelines or directly fighting bad guys."

Mom sighed and nodded, smiling ruefully. "You remind me so much of him."

"Who?" I asked, startled.

"Nicholas. He said something almost exactly like you just did, in a different situation."

"Really?" I asked, immensely pleased and flattered. "So we're going?"

"We're going."

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping a fist. Mom took out her phone and dialed a number I didn't recognize.

"We're coming to you. I've been convinced by a very persuasive teenager that running away from our problems won't work. We're going to come and help." Mom said with a smile, and then paused. "I'll ask." She turned to me. "He wants to talk to you. That okay?"

I nodded and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hello Kassi. It's wonderful to finally speak with you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Benedict." I replied carefully.

"So, I hear you've convinced your mother to come here?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I'm glad. You'll be better protected here and you'll also provide valuable help."

"I'm happy to be useful."

"I know you must have many questions, and I'll tell you what I can. My brother has discovered that your mother is connected to my family. Looking further he discovered your existence, therefore you both are in danger. I cannot apologize enough to show how sorry I am this has happened-"

"Please." I interrupted. "Don't apologize, Mr. Benedict." There was no way you could have known this would've happened. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you, Kassi. I appreciate that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's not a problem."

"Now, I have one matter to discuss with your mother."

"I'll give the phone to her. Goodnight, Mr. Benedict."

"Goodnight, Kassi. I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I know I am! I'm going to try and keep up with this back and forth POV thing, but it may not work out, I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: All characters and aspects of _The Mysterious Benedict Society_ belong to Trenton Lee Stewart. I only own Kassi and her mother.

Onward! (Four days left of school. So close, so close…)

XxXxXxXx

Mr. Benedict put the telephone in its cradle and sighed. One of his closest friends and her daughter were in danger, and all because he was her friend. He stood from his desk and ran a hand through his hair because old habits die hard. He may not suffer from narcolepsy any longer, but he still sat with his back against his desk sometimes, just like he still wore his green suit sometimes, and he felt a bit off when one of his adopted daughters wasn't hovering over him sometimes. But he treasured every moment he was free of his condition. Mr. Benedict left his office and passed by the bell at the top of the staircase, rapping his knuckles against it lightly, sending a clear ring throughout the house.

A door on his left opened to reveal a sleepy looking six year old. Constance's wispy hair was flattened on one side and poufy on the other. He smiled and scooped her into his arms, ignoring her startled squawk of protest. He smoothed her hair on the way down the steps.

"You turned in awfully early, Constance. Did today's activities tucker you out?" He asked with a twitch of a smile.

Constance shrugged and nodded. The aforementioned activities included difficult mind exercises along with physical play with Kate, Reynie and Sticky. She was dreadfully tired and had tried to go to bed early, only to be woken up by the man holding her. She still was probably half-asleep, so she let her head drop onto his shoulder. This evoked a chuckle from Mr. Benedict, who thought Constance's sleepy state was frankly adorable. He would never admit this, however, because Constance still didn't take very well to compliments. Which he thought personally needed to change soon, but he knew that the art of accepting and relaying praise was _not_ on the priority list. So when he got down to the dining room first, he brushed Constance's hair from her face and a thumb over her cheek. Because he wouldn't get a chance later he pressed a brief kiss to the top of her head before setting her down in the chair next to his usual seat. Her sleepy limbs shuffled as she looked up at him.

Constance had changed a lot since he first met her at three years old; her originally short blond hair was now just past her shoulders, and her still-stunning blue eyes were highlighted with a charming smattering of freckles above her button nose. She looked up at him tiredly with a questioning look on her face. "Did you just...?"

"Yes, I did." He answered, glancing away and smiling sidelong at her. He looked back at her and saw her with a small smile gracing her face. His own smile grew and she ducked her head and giggled, and they laughed together for a moment until footsteps came echoing down the stairs. Then Constance clammed up, her face suddenly tired again as Kate came bounding down the stairs with her father on her heels. Without stopping Kate walked towards the front door.

"I'll go across the street. Be back in a minute!" She called as she breezed out the front to go get the Washington's. A second later Reynie and Miss Perumal wandered in, claiming Mrs. Perumal was already fast asleep. Kate and Sticky dashed in a moment after, the latter slightly out of breath. Within three minutes the entire extended family had seated around the table and were waiting for Mr. Benedict to give the news. They all knew that a few weeks ago that Mr. Benedict's friend had been targeted by the remainder of Mr. Curtain's henchmen.

"I won't beat around the bush; Elizabeth's daughter Kassi has also been targeted by my brother. They've left their home on my advice and are currently fleeing their area. Kassi has convinced her mother to come here, and I assume they'll be here within the end of this week. We must make preparations for their arrival and make accommodations."

"We've got extra room. They can stay at our house." Mrs. Washington immediately volunteered, and Mr. Benedict smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Mrs. Washington, that makes things much simpler. I will be calling in enforcements to provide extra security, and I also will suggest that my brother be watched more closely at this time. This uprising of his followers doesn't bode well."

With a few more discussed details the gathering dispersed, except for the children and Mr. Benedict, for they had their own questions, as usual.

"You said Kassi convinced her mom to come here," Reynie said. "Why would Kassi want to come here, without knowing us at all?"

"Kassi knows our adventures and stories. She knows who she wishes to side with and believes it better to come assist."

"So she's read the books." Kate confirmed and swung around in her chair.

"Have you met her before, Mr. Benedict?" Sticky asked to change the subject.

"I have not, Sticky, but I'm confident she'll become a valuable ally and friend. We shall know by Friday afternoon. I only hope they'll get here without incident."


End file.
